Plasma bonding is a common way to bond together two surfaces of a device. The surfaces are typically polished or otherwise made smooth, and then plasma activated. Plasma activation of the surfaces causes the surfaces to be more receptive to permanent bonding once the surfaces are pressed together. Thus, after smoothing and plasma activation of the surfaces, the surfaces are pressed together to permanently bond them.
Within the prior art, the surfaces of the device being bonded together are presumed to be planar. Therefore, they are pressed together by a force that is substantially uniform across the surfaces. However, when one or more of the surfaces are non-planar, such pressing together with substantially uniform force can be problematic. Air may be trapped in crevices and other non-uniformities within the surfaces. Ultimately, for this and other reasons, a good bond may not result.